


If You Dont Let Me See Her

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Diyozapov, During 5X04, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: I want a scene of Bellamy talking to diyoza after he makes the deal





	If You Dont Let Me See Her

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to happen but im yet dissapointed noone has written about it yet.

"So do we?" Bellamy asks when Diyoza doesnt respond after awhile. He was getting impatient. She's really hoping she says yes, he wants to see his sister again. But hes also hoping she'll say no so he can torture the guy who had the shock collar around Clarke. God, he cant believe she's alive. He missed her like crazy. Diyoza is finally ready to anwser "okay fine we have a deal." She says and Bellamy sighs in relief. "Okay and also i feel as though i should tell you that if you try to bypass the security shes going to pull the plug, if anyone does anything not agreed upon, she's gonna pull the plug and if she doesnt here from me every hour on the hour shes gonna pull the plug. Got it?" He asks them and Diyoza says "loud and clear. Is that all?". She asks even though she knows the anwser already. "No because you are still holding hostage something that is very important to me and you are going to let her go." Bellamy tells her in a very calm voice. Diyoza is ready with a comback. "I'm sorry but i cant do that. You hold hostage my people, i'm gonna hold hostage yours, atleast until after the bunker is opened so we can guarantee there safety." Diyoza says with so much ferocity. That makes Bellamy enraged. "If you dont let her go, i swear to god, this deal if off and i will tell Raven to pull the plug. Thats whats gonna happen if you dont release her to me." Diyoza is shocked. Shes never seen anyone go to that much lengths for just one person. It is at this moment that Diyoza realises that this man would do absoultely anything to keep the girl they have in lock up safe consequences be damned. She admires their bond because its unlike anything shes ever seen and shes only interaccted with them together for less than 5 seconds. Diyoza mulls this over "fine, Dawson take him to see her and everyone else to communication." She says. He's off before she can even finish the sentence at a running pace. She thinks if both if them are this bad on their own, how bad will they be together?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. I really needed this scene but since noone was writing i decided to do it myself. Follow me on twitter @hannah_tupling


End file.
